1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a racing handlebar structure and more particularly, to a racing handlebar structure suitable for rotation shifters longitudinally disposed thereto.
2. Related Prior Art
Generally, a modern bicycle is equipped with shifters which are disposed to the down tube or handlebar stem of the bicycle, and thus an operator must move one of his/her hands from the handlebar to the shifters so as to operate the shifters. However, when operating the shifters, the handlebar is controlled by only one hand of the rider which could be dangerous especially when riding on a rugged road. There is another kind of rotation shifter which is longitudinally disposed to a substantially horizontal handlebar, and such a shifter provides an advantage that the rider simply rotates the handlebar to change the speed of the bicycle. Although the rotation shifters are advantageous for the rider to operate directly on the handlebar by a rotating action, it is not suitable to be disposed to a racing handlebar because the racing handlebar has two curved or dropped handle portions which prevent the rotation shifter from being slid thereonto.
The present invention intends to provide a racing handlebar structure which is suitable for the rotation shifters to be disposed thereto and this mitigates and/or obviates the above-mentioned problems.